vertical_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Vertical
Mr. Vertical is the current owner of Vertical Inc. He watches over the city, trying his best job to keep everything in shape. He is seen in the place he owns, broadcasts on TVs and many other places. Appearance Vertical usually wears a black suit or tuxedo, black jeans that are made from the finest of clothing, and a black tie with barely visible checker patterns just for fancy looks. About Vertical has been known for being one of the best presidents of the UK. Some people would suggest that he is the best to ever exist. He helps out people with some problems they have had, listens to other opinions and always makes sure that everybody is living in a safe society. The Past Mr. Vertical grew up in a very wealthy family. His father was the current owner of Vertical Inc when he was a child. He had seen a lot of the work they did their and all the technology built. Vertical's father was a kind gentleman but had been really caught up in his work so he couldn't visit his family that often. He did try to make sure his family stood in great shape. Vertical was sent to Dumbleburg Education Academy, one of the most educative schools ever. He had been getting straight A's and had been getting very other high grades in school. While he did have a father, he did have a mother. His mother had been the head scientist of Vertical Labs. After 20 years of being in charge, she had retired from her job to move on to other important things like take care of Vertical. She didn't have to work hard as Vertical was the only child in the family. After finishing school, Vertical began working at Vertical Inc. He started out as a normal office employee until his father gave up the role of being the owner to Vertical. His father knew that he would be a good fit for the job since Vertical was a very smart person. After that, Vertical been ruling ever since. His mother had sadly passed due to a cancer and his father heading out to the United East of America since it needed assistance. Due to his family splitting up, he had taken a drug that had made him forget about the bad things in his life. The Present Vertical is doing very well as the owner of Vertical Inc, watching over the civilians that inhabit the streets of the UK. He seems to be working hard but is also not struggling to do his work. He has his cousin, Rebecca Aflin, who is currently helping him with Vertical Labs since he isn't as smart as her. Vertical's Other Roles Vertical also has other roles as the leader of the UK. He seems to make appearances on Vertical News with a little something called Tea Time with Mr. Vertical, a show where he seems to be comedic with original jokes. Besides that, he is currently focusing on the less advanced Vertical structures as he can handle them more while his cousin helps him with the more advanced Vertical structures. Behavior Vertical is a very pacifist character in the world of Vertical Inc. Below is the kind of other kind of behaviors he is in. Vertical Inc Maps Pacifist. Isn't encountered as commonly but is seen on TVs sometimes. He also might go out of his way to take a break and leave the tower, strolling the streets with the protection of the Constabulary. Vertical News Pacifist still but might be seen as an obstacle due to the character's placement in the story line of the game. Prodigy Darkness Has not yet been revealed to been in this game yet. In-Game Role He doesn't have any in-game roles yet. He might have a role in Vertical News but hasn't been fully confirmed. There are other guesses that he may appear in Prodigy Darkness but still no confirmation about his face ending up in such a game. Did You Know? * Samuel H. Vertical was inspired by Uncle Jack, a character who appears as a comedian and other titles in the game We Happy Few. * He originally was going to be in a forgotten project which has no name or any content.